Caperucita
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: Y la misma le gustaba todas las noches jugar encima de ese lobo. El reloj que cargaba las manos caperucita blanca, ya anunciaba las doce, asimismo esa noche era luna llena. Ese lobo debía estar merodeando por los alrededores, de seguro quería comérsela por completo. Ella sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano el lobo se la comería sin compasión igual que a su hermana gemela.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y/o sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

* * *

**Caperucita I**

**Por: Miss Bunny-Bany y Breen Martínez.**

* * *

**フード**

_•_

_**Introducción…**_

"Corre, corre caperucita, corre, corre ya.

El reloj marcará la media noche, y **el lobo te comerá**.

Corre, corre caperucita, corre, corre ya.

A tu hermana ya se la comió _**completa**__._

Corre caperucita blanca, antes que el lobo desee _**comerte**__._

Vamos caperucita, si no eres rápida el lobo _**jugará**_ mucho contigo.

Uno, dos, tres… _"¿Quieres saber cómo me __**comí**__ a tu hermana?"_ pregunta el lobo con malicia.

"_Empecé con un recorrido __**travieso**__ ¿quieres saber por dónde empecé? Tendrás que adivinar mi querido y __**suculento alimento**__"_

"_Es mejor que cuides tu retaguardia, preciosa; a lo mejor alguien sin escrúpulos decide darte un buen __**susto**__"._

Empecemos contando un _**tétrico**_ cuento…

_•_

**フード**

**Notas de Autoras:**

**Bunny:** Sádico lobo a la vista… *risa*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte hecha por Breen Martínez.**

* * *

**Caperucita ****II**

**フード**

_•_

Era luna llena, y de nuevo aquel _**lobo**_ salió a _**perseguir**_a la caperucita blanca,

Como todas las noches, eso parecía o más bien era un patrón, un raro _**juego **_entre ambos.

El_** lobo**_ una vez se hubo _**comido **_a la caperucita roja, fue por la caperucita blanca,

Aquella qué siempre quería _**escapar**_ de sus garras pero que él sabía muy bien que eso era un esfuerzo inútil.

Se adentró en el bosque, la luna ocupaba su lugar en el firmamento.

La siguió, las inmensas ganas de _**comérsela **_lo invadían, quería tener a aquella caperucita _**sobre **_él y que _**disfrutará **_lo que más adelante pasaría…

_•_

**フード**

**Notas de la autora: **Lobito malo.

**Notas de Bunny:** *escupe la lechita* ¡¿qué?! Lobo malo, eso no se hace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte de Miss Bunny-Bany**

* * *

**Caperucita**** III**

**フード**

_•_

La pobre caperucita corría sin saber lo que le esperaba al final de ese oscuro bosque.

Ella era una joven obediente que siempre se iba por el camino más largo, a diferencia de su hermana que siempre buscaba lo más _**fácil**__._

Y la misma le gustaba todas las _**noches jugar encima **_de ese **lobo.**

El reloj que cargaba las manos caperucita blanca, ya anunciaba las doce, asimismo esa noche era luna llena.

Ese _**lobo **_debía estar merodeando por los alrededores, de seguro quería _**comérsela por completo**_.

Ella sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano el _**lobo **_se la_** comería sin compasión**_ igual que a su hermana gemela;

Sin embargo, se negaba a pesar del miedo a dar su brazo a torcer…

_•_

**フード**

**Notas de Bunny: **jojojojo *risa malévola*¿qué pasará?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte de Breen Martínez**

* * *

**Caperucita ****IV**

**フード**

_•_

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban.

El lobo iba para _**cazarla **_y finalmente _**comerla.**_

Pero ella no se dejaría, era suficiente con que el lobo se _**divirtiera **_con su hermana gemela.

Ella no iba a dejarse _**comer**_ por él.

Sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente bien como el lobo se _**comía **_a su hermana cada _**noche**__. _Ella los _**escuchaba**_.

Nunca se esperó que él se encaprichara con ella.

La caperucita blanca siguió corriendo, podía escuchar perfectamente como él iba por ella. Y el pánico la invadió.

Escuchó unos pasos tras sí y la voz del lobito la aterro.

Él la _**incitaba **_a_** jugar **_al_** corre que te alcanzo.**_

_•_

**フード**

**Notas Breen: **¿La alcanzará?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte de Miss Bunny-Bany**

* * *

**Caperucita V**

**フード**

_•_

"_¿Crees qué podrás escapar de mí, niña tonta?"_

Escucha caperucita aterrada, pero sin detener su paso. No dejaría que ese lobo se saliera con la suya, no le daría el _**placer**_ de _**jugar **_con ella.

"_Vamos, cariño. Déjame hacerte __**gozar**__ como lo hago con tu hermana, te aseguro que lo __**disfrutarás**__"._

La joven se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo al rasposo y frío suelo.

De pronto vio emerger de la oscuridad al_** lobo**_. Su pánico aumentó más al ver su sonrisa socarrona y esos fríos orbes almendrados.

"_Te dije que si no mirabas adelante caerías en mis garras"._

Y tronó sus garras, infundiendo aun más temor en la joven.

"_¿En qué parte quieres que __**comience**__?"_

El _**lobito **_se relamió la comisura de los labios, mostrando su inmensa _**gula**__…_

_•_

**フード**

**Bunny: **¡Uy! ¡La atrapó! ¿qué pasará?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte de Miss Bunny-Bany**

* * *

**Caperucita VI**

**フード**

_•_

—P-por favor no me hagas daño.

Dice débilmente la joven, ya no tenía alguna escapatoria, él por fin _**jugaría**_ con ella.

"_Así te quería ver suplicando piedad, lamentablemente eso no se podrá pequeña. Tengo otros planes para ti"._

Murmuró de forma _**lujuriosa **_a la pobre muchacha asustada.

El _**lobo**_ se acercó al rostro de ella y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente.

"_¿Cómo quieres __**jugar**__?"_

Preguntó mirando fijamente a la joven que se encontraba algo colorada.

—¡N-no!

Gritó, aunque sabía que su esfuerzo era inútil.

"_¿No has escuchado la leyenda de las caperucitas? Pues te la contaré"…_

_•_

**フード**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no nos pertenecen._

**Parte de Breen Martínez**

* * *

**Caperucita ****VII**

**フード**

_•_

"_La historia de las caperucitas…"_

La femenina quedo estática al escuchar eso y tragó en seco. No podía imaginarse lo que le diría.

"_La caperucita roja..." _empezó y al instante se lamió los colmillos.

El pánico y la duda la invadieron.

"_Alguien que se entrega a cualquier lobo..."_

"_Como sabrás pequeña, los humanos nos hicieron mucho daño a nosotros. Entonces, para no matarlos; todos los días de luna llena nos entregan a dos jóvenes para un…Sacrificio __**juguetón**__". _Una fugitiva sonrisa se asomó de los labios del narrador el cual se acercó juguetón a la oreja femenina, susurrándole a modo de incitarla a _**dejarse comer**_.

Pero ella ponía resistencia.

"_Y la caperucita blanca" _tragó duro, era su turno. El lobo se mantenía sonriente encima de ella.

"_Tú…" "Tú Kagome, la más pulcra e ingenua de las dos"._

Su nombre en los labios de él sonó mejor de lo que esperaba; sin embargo, no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

"_La caperucita que me comeré"._

_•_

**フード**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no nos pertenecen._

**Parte de Breen Martínez**

* * *

**Caperucita**

**VIII**

**フード**

_•_

No podía moverse, él la tenía acorralada contra su propio peso y el frío suelo.

Después de haber escuchado la historia, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarse comer lentamente cómo parte de un sacrificio por ser los humanos tan malos con los lobos? ¿O simplemente luchar hasta que alguien la ayudará? Pero, ¿quién la podía ayudar? ¿Su hermana? No… No creía que eso pasaría….

El depredador sonrió al sentir cómo su **_presa_** era invadida poco a poco por el miedo, entonces, rápidamente se acercó a ella y no sólo mordisqueo está vez el lóbulo de su oreja, si no que descendió hasta su cuello dónde estaba a punto de posicionar sus colmillos

—¡Espera! _—_Suplicó, tratando que eso fuera necesario para que se detuviera… Él se detuvo y la miró interrogante por unos minutos.

Un sonido proveniente del bosque alertó al lobo, y fue el momento que la caperucita blanca aprovecho para salir corriendo… Sin saber que había despertado la verdadera furia del depredador…

_•_

**フード**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen._

**Parte de Breen Martínez.**

* * *

**Caperucita **

**IX**

**フード**

_•_

Y su presa huye...

Él sabe que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano al correr a esa velocidad y también sabe que en un par de pasos la alcanzaría fácilmente y por fin ella sería toda _**suya**_.

Se relame los colmillos y comienza a caminar tranquilo por el sendero que siguió _**su**_ caperucita blanca.

Cuando de repente un olor se le hace familiar y voltea; justo en un árbol, recargado, se encuentra su _**querido**_ medio-hermano, quién parece tener _**hambre **_de alguien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Exige saber.

—Nada... —Inuyasha le resta importancia. Luego le sonríe a su hermano—. Acabo de ver un delicioso… _**Bocadillo **_pasar —Resalta la palabra 'bocadillo' haciendo que el mayor lo fulmine con la mirada.

Sesshōmaru se queda en silencio unos minutos luego, sus orbes ámbares se posan en Inuyasha mirándolo duramente: le iba a dar una advertencia.

—Ella es _**mía**_ —Y sigue su camino, buscando a su _**rica**_ presa.

Inuyasha sonríe.

"_Si la encuentras primero"_ piensa y elige la dirección contraria a la de Sesshōmaru: Él si conoce un atajo que lo hará llegar antes a la caperucita blanca. Ya quería ver la cara que ponía ella al saber quién era el que la iba a _**disfrutar**_.

_•_

**フード**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha**_ no me pertenece.

**Parte de Miss Bunny Bany**

* * *

**Caperucita.**

**X**

**フード**

_•_

La Caperucita Blanca se encontraba aterrada, pronto ese lobo se la _**comería**__._

Se acurruca en su escondite esperando que no la encuentre, porque si este la encuentra.

_**No se detendrá hasta saciar su gula.**_

Contuvo la respiración al escuchar unos pasos, caminaba terriblemente lento haciendo angustiosa la espera…

─Keh, te encontré pequeña traviesa.

Se sorprende al escuchar que _**esa **_voz no era la de aquel lobo y sale abruptamente de su escondite.

─¿Pensabas qué era "ese" lobo? Si te preguntas quién soy… _"Soy el que te llevará al paraíso" _O mejor dicho: _"El que te __**comerá**__ primero", _por favor no grites el nombre de mi medio hermano cuando te esté _**comiendo ─**_Se relame el labio y hace profundo hincapié en la palabra _"comerá"_ y _"comiendo._

─¿Y Sesshomaru? ─La pregunta hizo que el albino frunciera los labios.

─Digamos que él: _Se perdió… _─Contesta con desdén. Se acerca a Kagome y lame sutilmente la mejilla izquierda─. Yo seré el que disfrute el _**premio**_ ─Al ver la cara de horror de la joven suelta una ligera carcajada─. Tranquila _**seré suave**_…

_•_

**フード**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha **© R******umiko Takahashi **

**Parte de Miss Bunny Bany**

* * *

**Caperucita.**

**XI**

**フード**

_•_

Gruñe y maldice por debajo el albino, le arrebataron de una forma estúpida su _**presa**_.

Trata de alguna manera de ubicar a la azabache, aprieta sus puños hasta desgarrar con las garras sus palmas, iba a matar a ese miserable Hanyou por osar a desafiarlo como si este fuera un imbécil.

Después de mucho caminar por ese sendero tan largo en el que se metió escuchó un crujido, como el sonido que hacen los perros al masticar los huesos de algún animal.

Apresura el paso, puede que ese _**perro **_es su "hermano" y ese sonido los huesos de…Ella.

"_Mierda…"_ Piensa, con su semblante tan lúgubre como siempre, tronando sus nudillos dispuesto a atacar a ese maldito perro.

Por Suerte cuando llega es sólo un can masticando con sumo desespero unos huesos que se encuentran tirados en el gélido suelo.

Retoma su camino con total tranquilidad y deja que el perro termine de degustar esos restos de, a lo mejor, un animal.

Sigue su camino, esperando encontrar pronto a aquel perro y a su querida presa, él no quiere que nadie más toque lo que le corresponde. Esa caperucita es solamente de él y por ende, él será quién se la coma aunque tenga que pasar sobre su hermano.

Llega al lugar dónde se encuentra una humana acostada en el suelo y sobre ella un perro que la lame constantemente. No obstante él no pasa de largo ignorándolos; él sabe que esa humana no es una humana común y corriente. Ella es la caperucita, _su_ caperucita.

Avanza algo rápido y cuándo está cerca de ambos, jala a su hermano haciendo que éste se pegue contra un árbol. InuYasha parece furioso y más bien, lo está. Se abalanza sobre su hermano mostrando sus garras con la intención de lastimar a su medio hermano, sin embargo, no lo logra. Sesshōmaru esquiva con facilidad el ataque y él muestra sus garras hacía su hermano, pero éste sí logra lastimarlo. InuYasha se queja del dolor por una breve fracción de segundo y después vuelve a atacar con mayor fuerza: primero con sus garras, después con sus pies proporcionando golpes ciegos que no atinan a lastimar a la persona que quiere; como última alternativa trata de morder a su medio hermano pero de nuevo no lo logra.

Sesshōmaru está harto de todo ese juego: agarra a su hermano por el cuello, enterrándole las garras. De las heridas del menor empezó a salir sangre y los quejidos de dolor empezaron a salir de los labios de InuYasha.

La caperucita no pudo seguir siendo solo espectadora de tal atrocidad y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza sobre Sesshōmaru, haciendo que él suelte a InuYasha pero a la vez haciendo que él volteará a verla a ella y le dedicará una mirada fulminante.

—¿Así qué quieres tomar su lugar? —la chica lo miró aterrorizada. No cree que él se atreva a…

Y en una mini-fracción de tiempo, Sesshōmaru rompe el cuello de la caperucita.

InuYasha sigue sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

_•_

**フード**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Parte de Breen Martínez**

* * *

**Caperucita**

**XII**

**.**

InuYasha mira a su hermano. Quiere decirle que es un monstruo, pero, no necesita decirlo, Sesshōmaru lo sabe.

Camina hacia otro lado, dejando a InuYasha de rodillas mirando el cuerpo inerte de la caperucita. Sin embargo a él no le importa el cuerpo que yace en el piso llenándose de suciedad; él sabe que la basura debe ser eliminada rápidamente. Y era precisamente lo que él había hecho, por lo tanto no sentía nada, ni siquiera se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

—A-Acabas… de… —Balbucea InuYasha, sin salir de su trance. Su garra se posa sobre el cuello de la caperucita. Pero desvía la mirada rápidamente.

_"¿En verdad su hermano…?"_

Sesshōmaru sigue su camino, se encuentra aproximadamente medio metro alejado de ellos y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo los mira.

Sus labios formulan una pequeña sonrisa. Todavía recuerda cómo su hermano siempre se quedaba con lo que a él le gustaba, todas sus presas quedaban en manos de él y eso era al go que en su momento le enfureció, pero ahora no. Ahora él le regalará esa caperucita.

—Esa sucia caperucita —mencionó, dándole la espalda—, es tuya.

Y sin más Sesshōmaru se va.

InuYasha no entiende sus palabras. ¿Sucia caperucita? Se pregunta.

Su garra se posa, nuevamente, sobre el cabello de la caperucita para ver su rostro, entonces descubre la tortuosa verdad y aprieta los dientes.

Su hermano ya va muy lejos, no puede reclamarle nada.

"_Buen juego hermano"._

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Parte de Breen Martínez**_._

* * *

**Caperucita.**

**XIII**

**.**

Ya va lejos, pero puede escuchar los gritos de su hermano, maldiciéndolo. Sin embargo, a Sesshōmaru no le importa. Aunque secretamente piensa qué su hermano debería estarle agradecido, al final de cuentas le hizo un regalo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba esconderse? _Piensa sin detener su paso. Sigue caminando, se adentra cada vez más y más en el bosque. La luna está sobre él, brillando con gran intensidad, parece que ella también quiere ser testigo de lo que está por ocurrir.

El peliplata sigue caminando, nada parece detenerlo; camina tranquila, tanto, que parece que apenas toca el suelo.

Hasta que se detiene.

_Estúpida humana _piensa mientras aprieta su mano, sin hacerse daño. Odia que esa humana lo provoque, lo odia. Se queda observando el frente y frunce el ceño. —No tienes escapatoria —le dice, aparentemente, al árbol—. Sabes que tú destino es ser devorada por mí —sonríe, relamiéndose los colmillos. Sin embargo, no hay respuesta y parece que en ese bosque solo está el _lobito_ hablando solo.

_"¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?"_

El viento sopla, es un viento frío. Sesshōmaru formula una media sonrisa, sabe que pronto su presa tendrá frío y lo buscará.

—Ella ha muerto por ti —volvió a hablar a la _nada_—, sin embargo no pudo salvarte —aclara—. Nadie puede salvarte.

No obtiene respuesta, Sesshōmaru empieza a desesperarse. Quiere ya devorar a su presa.

La paciencia no es una virtud suya."

_"¿El hambre lo ha llevado a la locura?_

—Los humanos son cobardes —dice para sí. Pensando en su presa y en su aparente _cobardía_. Aprieta las manos, haciendo puños. Ya, está terriblemente desesperado. No quiere esperar ni un minuto más.

De sus garras sale un veneno verde y enseguida forma un látigo y con el rompe el árbol que está enfrente de él, por la mitad.

Lastimosamente se da cuenta de qué su presa no está ahí y maldice por lo bajo.

_"Sí, el lobito ha enloquecido."_

_._


End file.
